


Short Fics I Write For Myself When Sad

by Yukkachiii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Ill update tags as i go, Its a chill au, Mention of Moira, OC X CANON, Talon is more like a family, Things are chill, mention of Sombra, short one shots, this is like a coping mechanism for me okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkachiii/pseuds/Yukkachiii
Summary: A compilation of my short fics that I write when I need to comfort myself. some will probs be oc/canon things, but I'll probs do some canon/canon things too- most likely Mei/Junkrat, Ana/Reinhardt, Mercy/Genji or something
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)





	Short Fics I Write For Myself When Sad

**Author's Note:**

> mom said its my turn on the emotional stability fics  
> also this is like,,just a casual au. like. Talon is more like a family than anything, and they live together. 
> 
> yes i write these when i feel sad so that i can feel happy  
> -Jaquelin/Jaque is a work in progress still and i apologise if u hate her, she is just built diff cause shes bri-ish  
> -i have grown to love reaper more, but mccree is still best boy and ill die on that hill.  
> -I also take requests for fics so uh. yeah.

it isnt nsfw i promise okay it sounds worse than it is  
Reaper/Jaque

Jaque sat on top of the building's roof, quietly playing some music through her phone to keep her somewhat focused on something other than her own thoughts.  
It was a quiet night. Clear, peaceful- but awfully quiet- with not even the gentle howling of the wind to keep her distracted. The melody caused the girl to gently sway- going in tune to the song, eyes closed. Nobody else really came onto the roof, as far as Jaque knew. Nobody had bothered her so far, so it was considered a safe spot for her to relax without the guaranteed chaos of the rest of the group.

Though, her smoke had come to an end. She put the bud out against the floor beneath her, going to her feet before stopping- sensing a presence behind her.  
“Didn’t know other people liked to come up here.” The Brit mused, turning her head to the side slightly as she sat back down, legs crossed. In complete honesty, Jaque did not expect to see Reaper out. It was known that he didn’t sleep all too often, but she didn’t take him for the sort to sit out on the roof at night.  
He didn’t reply, most likely just shooting a glare through the eyeholes of his mask, before seeming to glide over, sitting down besides her. At a distance, though.

“It's quiet.” The male replied bluntly, staring off at the ground below. The base they were in at the moment- their makeshift ‘home’- was in the middle of a large, dense, forest. “Usually you’re more tense.” He added slowly. He wasn’t used to almost complete silence, as the next song queued. Jaque poked her head up from her phone, raising a brow curiously. A tiny smile spread across her face before a chuckle escaped her lips, turning back to her phone to play another song.

“Having a smoke calms me down usually. I...Don’t like loud noises, usually, that's why I tend to leave the room during arguments.” Jaque commented, shrugging her shoulders, “Basically everyone here is so loud about everything.” She added with a curt laugh, scratching the back of her neck with an awkward smile, eyes darting between the super soldier and the ground below.  
Reaper remained silent for another few seconds. He was in simply a hoodie, joggers and boots. With his mask, of course. Though, this soon changed as he slid it the bone-white mask off, putting it down besides his right leg. “I didn’t take you for the type to smoke.”  
“Oh- I don’t tend to often despite how ‘tense I usually am’-” she chuckled, “Only after bad days or after the weekly screaming match has ended.” She joked. Sombra tended to rile up at least someone in the house every week- leading to a somewhat one-sided screaming match. Today had been one of those days. The participants in such a match? The ghostly man himself, and the infamous hacker.  
He seemed to tense, flicking some dirt off of his shoulder. “Oh.”  
“...Do you want a cig?”  
“I don’t smoke.”  
“Despite turnin’ into it?”

Reaper shot a glare in response, earning a laugh from the Brit as she shot a cheeky grin, holding her hands up defensively. “It was just a lil’ joke, sorry~” she hummed out, slowly lowering her hands to continue fiddling with her lighter.  
He let out a quiet sigh, stuffing his hands into his hoodies pocket. A thick silence hung in the air over the two, slightly awkward- but neither person could think of something to mention to relieve any of the tension.

The music began to fade again, causing Jaque to clear her throat and make her way up to her feet, offering a smile towards the male. “Well, I’m gonna head inside, grab some food n’ stuff. You hungry?”  
Reaper glanced up, staring for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders and standing up too, picking up his mask as he did so. “Sure.” he grunted, rolling his shoulders.  
Jaque knew Reaper didn’t often eat in front of the others, and due to the cleaning going on today- he must’ve not had the chance to grab a bite.  
“I’ll make us both some toasties.” She chirped out, heading towards the small hatch on the floor that led back into the building, swinging the ladder down. Reaper followed along behind, sliding his mask back on. Others would most likely still be awake, was his reasoning. Probably; Jaque didn’t ask.  
“...What is a toastie, exactly?” Reaper grunted out from behind, earning an exaggerated dramatic gasp from Jaquelin, turning on her heel with wide eyes.  
She took a few steps forward, poking a finger to his chest. “You have lived with me for how long and I’ve never made you a toastie?” Jaque whispered, before placing the back of her hand against her forehead, continuing on the dramatic display. “Oh, how terrible of me!” All whilst this was unfolding, Reaper stood completely still and silent, unsure of how to respond to the Brit. After a brief air of complete and utter silence, Jaque let out a giggle and turned back around sharply, sliding down the ladder. “Guess I’ll ‘ave to make you one quickly! Ham, cheese, tomato, pesto? Sound good? Anythin’ else on it?”  
“That just sounds like a sandwich.”  
“Well- yeah but you toast the bread. I grill it, usually though, so the cheese melts too.”  
“...So it's a grilled cheese-”  
“BASICALLY IT IS, YEAH, OKAY-” Jaque quickly snapped back as the duo walked down the halls. She huffed, her arms tightly crossed as a scowl fell over her face. Reaper couldn’t help but let out an amused hum at the sight, glancing out of the corner of his eye. Though, due to the mask, it was rather muffled and the look was invisible to the frustrated Brit.  
“Sounds nice. Sure.” He grunted in response, deciding against commenting on her little snap. Jaque perked up at the acceptance, as the scowl faded away- being replaced by an excited grin.  
“Nicenicenice!” She chirped out, her speed increasing as they grew closer to the kitchen, “It’ll take like- 5-to-10 minutes or something.” Jaque shrugged out, whilst pushing open the kitchen doors.  
Its feedin’ time, bitches.

-TINY TIMESKIP TO AFTER THEY’VE ATE CAUSE I LEGIT CANT DESCRIBE FOOD TO SAVE MY LIFE GOD-

“So, what did ya think, Gabe?!” Jaque squeaked out, eyes shining brightly in excitement as she practically bounced in her seat, gently biting at her bottom lip in anticipation.  
“It was good. And- don’t call me Gabe.”  
“Sorry, Gabriel.”  
“Reaper.” he shot back, shooting a glare as he slid his mask back on, whilst Jaque held up her hands defensively as a tiny grin etched across her cheeks.  
“Sure, sure, sorry Reyes~”  
“You’re insufferable sometimes.”  
“Awe, you find me bearable sometimes?!” Jaque gasped out, fluttering her eyelashes as her hands clasped together dramatically. Underneath the mask, Reaper’s cheeks lit up in a red hue as he let out an exaggerated groan of annoyance, earning a giggle from the Brit.  
“When you’re quiet.” He shot back, leaning one arm against the table as the girl got up to clean the plates, smiling as she did so, sending a tiny wink to the taller male.  
“You’re so mean, Reyes.” Jaque pouted as she carried the dishes to the sink, running the warm water over them as she poured some soap into the bowl once it was a little more full, beginning to scrub them clean one at a time. “Sometimes I think you’d much rather have me be a mute!”  
“You’re not wrong.”  
“Hmph.”

A silence fell over the kitchen area, as Reaper waited for the Brit to pipe up again. She hated silence. Though, the time never came, as he shot up a brow, still expecting a comment or two from her. A minute or two passed with a thick silence hanging over either party.  
“Jaquelin?” Reaper grunted out, raising from his seat a little- but the girl took no notice, merely continuing to wash the dishes in complete silence, back facing him. Oh, okay. Silent treatment. He rolled his eyes as he stood up properly, stretching and rolling his shoulders before making his way over. Jaquelin seems to have noticed that, her body noticeably tensing up as the taller male loomed over her from behind.  
Neither person said a word, though. Reaper watched her work, her usual silk gloves covered by rubber ones. He shuffled forwards before draping his large arms around her shoulders, leaning forward as his chest pressed against her shoulders.  
He could feel the heat radiating off of her.  
“Damn you, Reyes.” Jaque whispered out, body still extremely tense- but she had nuzzled her head against one of his biceps.  
“Reaper.”  
“Gabriel.”  
“Reaper.”  
“Gabe!”  
“Fine.”  
“Gab- hey, wait a second-” Jaque murmured, cocking her head a little to look up at the bone-white mask. “So I can call ya Gabe?~” she sang out, a smirk beginning to take over on her face, though the red hue remained.  
“Don’t go flaunting it, Turner. Its just so you stop bothering me over it.” The male huffed out, slouching as he rested his weight onto Jaquelin. Not his whole weight, as that would most likely crush her but- y'know- enough to make her stumble a little and quietly curse.  
“Just cause I called you by your last name doesn’t mean you can go usin’ mine now, Gabe. Reminds me that I was an oldass of a teacher.” Jaque huffed out, shooting a somewhat amused glare up at him.  
“Yet you still act like you’re a child.”  
“Some people are children at heart, y’know?! I just happen to enjoy annoying the living hell out of you.”  
“-And Moira.”  
“Yes, and Moi- wait I thought Moira at least liked me..” Jaque pouted, slouching a little too. By now, Reaper had removed his weight and was standing up straight, slowly removing his arms from around the girls shoulders. “...Kinda.”  
“She doesn’t particularly ‘like’ anyone. She tolerates you. I just barely tolerate you.” He replied, cracking a tiny smile from under the mask.  
“You’re so mean, like, all the time, you old ass.”Jaque frowned, furrowing her brow as she.  
“I just gave you name privileges, Jaquelin, remember-” he began sternly, earning a dismissive wave from the smaller girl as a lazy grin appeared upon her face.  
“Sorry, sorry...Gaaaaaaaaaabeeeeeeeeeeeee…”  
The taller male rolled his eyes, as he leaned back against the kitchen island counter, arms tightly crossed as Jaque turned on her heel, sliding off the rubber cleaning gloves, a grin still plastered across her face. Despite their slight bickering, and Jaquelin’s pestering, Reaper had a...Decent time hanging out. He had expected it to be a lot more tedious, in complete honesty, but the whole experience had left a tiny smile on his face.  
“Now, can we watch a movie?!”  
“Oh, god.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this during a massive slump. Ive been trynna update my Modern AU Gercy fic too but its been a horribly slow process due to depression, my final projects for the term, and the general feeling of 'i want to write but i cannot'  
> so.  
> yea!  
> im overcoming it all slowly, but if you request a fic, ill try my best to get around to it.  
> thank u all for reading, love yall <33


End file.
